Only One Night
by KellWeskerFr
Summary: Juillet 1998, la tout juste diplômée du Centre de formation d'Umbrella : Kelly Johnson intègre l'équipe Alpha du S.T.A.R.S, unité d'élite du Département de Police de Raccoon City. Alors qu'elle ne devait techniquement participé à aucune mission elle se retrouve embarquer par le Capitaine Wesker dans leur recherche des membres de l'équipe Bravo disparut dans la forêt de l'Arklay.
1. Chapter 0 : The Begining

**Je tiens à rappeler que Resident Evil et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Le personnage de Kelly si.**

* * *

 **.0.**

 **The Begining.**

« - Un mois, c'est tout ce que l'on te demande. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus. »

Elle ne répondit pas, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et la posture tendue au possible, elle regardait par la fenêtre la ville en dessous, quasiment endormis. Ses cheveux arborés avec fierté une teinte de roux peu commune, compris entre le roux bien roux et un roux rouge que l'on aurait essayé de faire soi-même. Son visage était crispé dans une moue boudeuse et son regard couleur du ciel était rivé sur le reflet d'un vieil homme à qui elle semblait faire la tête. Il se tenait assis sur un fauteuil confortable typé fauteuil de ministre, ses bras étaient appuyés dessus un large bureau en bois sombre, l'une de ses mains cachant sa bouche et l'autre replier contre son coude. Les rares cheveux qui lui restaient étaient d'une teinte grisâtre et son regard fuyant était d'un bleu presque pâle. Il semblait terriblement embêter et en même temps très déterminé.

« - Kelly, c'est cela où tu n'auras jamais une place confortable dans la société. Les règles sont strictes et je ne pourrais pas te faire passer outre celle-ci. »

Elle soupira, il ne devait pas s'être trouvé avec les personnes qu'il voulait lui imposer depuis longtemps. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement, mais ne voulant pas le décevoir elle abdiqua finalement.

« - Juste un mois. Pas un jour de plus et juste de l'observation, hors de question que je m'implique dans une mission, peu importe la gravité de celle-ci, c'est bien compris ? »

Sous ses airs de tête de mule bornée et indisciplinée se cachait une jeune fille peu sûre d'elle, timide et très effacé. Il lui fallait beaucoup de temps pour s'ouvrir au monde et pour cause principale ses parents qui l'avaient abandonné quand elle n'était encore qu'un bambin tout juste capable de marcher seul. Ses yeux bleus, tirant sur le gris tandis que la lumière du jour avait disparu, rencontrèrent ceux du vieil homme, son regard semblait refléter sa satisfaction, mais surtout son soulagement qu'en au fait qu'elle ait acceptée.

« - Je te le promets, pas un jour de plus et pas une seule mission. Juste de l'observation, de la prise de note pure et tu n'auras peut-être même pas à vraiment parler avec ta future équipe. »

Il lui fit un de ces sourires d'ordinaire adresser par un papy ou par une mamie à ses petits enfants. Un sourire doux se plaqua sur les lèvres rosées de la jeune fille et son expression faciale se radoucit. Elle savait au fond qu'il faisait ça pour elle, dans son intérêt, parce qu'il se souciait de son bien être avant le sien. Que si ça n'avait pas été le cas il ne l'aurait pas recueilli douze ans plus tôt. Ses bras se décroisèrent et elle se rendit près du bureau, se laissant tomber sur l'une des deux chaises se trouvant face au bureau.

« - Je suis content que l'on ait pu trouver un arrangement sans que cela finisse en guerre ouverte ou en débat libre avec toute la société. »

Elle tripatouilla une sorte d'horloge ronde remplit d'un liquide vert dans laquelle un rhinocéros tournait en rond, une sorte de danse hypnotiseuse et apaisante. Elle redressa sa tête quelques minutes plus tard quand on frappa à la porte du bureau. Son regard croisa celui de son grand-père par adoption et elle comprit de suite qu'il ne désirait pas qu'elle reste ici. Elle se releva donc et sorti par une porte sur le côté du bureau, se dirigeant vers son petit studio bien à elle afin de préparer ses affaires pour son futur stage.

Dans le bureau le vieil homme lança un « Entrez » sec et un homme tout habillé de noir ouvrit la porte.

« - Monsieur Spencer, ce Monsieur ici présent souhaite parler affaires avec vous, il paraît que vous êtes au courant ? »

Depuis son bureau Spencer observa l'homme en question, une sorte d'agent de police blond arborant une paire de lunettes de soleil malgré l'heure tardive et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« - Entrez, très cher, _je vous attendais_. »

* * *

Juste, un prologue un peu vieux. Une fiction peu originale avec _self-insertion_. Un avis est toujours appréciable. ~


	2. Chapitre 1 : Zero Hour

**Je tiens à rappeler que Resident Evil et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Le personnage de Kelly si.**

* * *

 **.1.  
Zero Hour.**

Cela faisait tout juste une semaine et un jour de stage quand l'incident survint. D'abord, elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement, mais après le doute c'était installé en elle. Un bien mauvais conseiller que le doute, il vous faisait vous méfiez de tout, tout le temps. Même le plus petit des gestes anodins du quotidien devient une situation de méfiance. Allez prendre un café avec des amis ? D'accord, mais que fait cet homme dans cette ruelle, est-il ivre, ou bien quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave ? Sortir faire du shopping avec ses collègues du même sexe ? Okay, mais cette dame-là au coin de la rue, elle se tient bizarrement, c'est un problème de dos ou de mutation ? Certain diront qu'elle a trop lu de livre, d'autre trop regarder la télé ou jouer à des jeux-vidéos. Mais elle, elle savait. Tout ceci était réel, les zombies, les monstres étaient réels. Ils étaient juste bien cachés par la société pharmaceutique Umbrella. Et comment expliquer à tous ces gens pour qui Umbrella est tout, passant d'économistes locales à employeurs, que la vie en ville serait beaucoup plus facile sans eux. Mais Umbrella était là et les monstres méconnus aussi, personne ne semblait y faire attention. On accusait tantôt un chien, tantôt un pauvre sans-abri. En ce moment même elle lisait d'ailleurs en gros titre du journal du jour : « Agression d'un homme par son chien, le chien est toujours en fuite. » comme si cela était possible qu'un chien attaque son maître et ensuite aille se cacher quelque part. Poussant un long soupire et claquant le journal contre la table elle observa l'unité à laquelle le chef Irons l'avait assigné pour la durée de son stage : les S.T.A.R.S, ou _Special Tactic and Rescue Service_ , une unité a priori d'élite qui passait son temps à sauver des chatons ou arrêté des voleurs de pains. L'unité était divisée en deux équipes : Bravo et Alpha. Elle était assignée officiellement à l'équipe Alpha, sous les ordres du Capitaine Albert Wesker et son ' titre ' officiel était « Infirmière Stagiaire », presque toute l'équipe l'avait chaleureusement accueilli et personne n'avait posé de question, ce qui était plus ou moins une bonne chose. Observant toujours autour d'elle son regard se posa sur Jill Valentine, spécialiste en logistique et verrou, cette dernière était assise à son « bureau », il s'agissait en fait d'une table sur laquelle était posée diverses affaires et un écran de PC, adossé contre le mur la jeune femme lisait un roman intitulé Romance à l'aube, se devait être très fleur bleue. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient librement sur ses épaules et elle ne cessait de replacer une mèche assez rebelle derrière son oreille afin de voir les pages. Se sentant fixé son regard bleu se redressa et croisa celui de la rousse, puis elle lui adressa un sourire à quoi Kelly répondit. Détournant le regard vers l'autre côté de la pièce elle regarda Barry Burton et Chris Redfield, respectivement responsable de l'armurerie et tireur d'élite. Elle n'en savait pas beaucoup sur Chris, mais savait par Wesker que Barry était marié et avait deux filles, d'ailleurs il conservait une photo d'elles sur son bureau. Ces deux la passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble et c'était très rare qu'ils se disputent. En y pensant, la seule fois où Kelly les avait entendus se prendre le chou c'était près des machines à café quand Chris avait émis l'hypothèse qu'Umbrella Corps n'était peut-être pas une si gentille société, ce à quoi Barry avait rétorqué que personne n'avait à se plaindre d'Umbrella et qu'il devrait essayer de ne pas accuser tout le monde sans preuve, puis le Redfield était parti en faisant la tête. Apparemment les deux hommes s'étaient réconciliés puisqu'ils étaient maintenant en train d'observer une carte de la forêt sur les montagnes de l'Arklay. Les deux étaient bruns, mais Chris avait des cheveux en bataille tandis que Barry était rasé près du crâne. Elle regarda maintenant entre les deux rangées de bureaux, vers une machine assez grosse servant à communiquer et devant laquelle se tenait Brad Vickers, d'origine pilote d'hélicoptère il servait également de chargé des communications avec l'équipe Bravo, surtout que la dite équipe était partie en mission. Il avait une allure chétive et un regard fuyant, comme si tout lui faisait peur. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des grandes raisons pour laquelle son surnom était « Poule Mouillé », mais il était très gentil malgré tout. Il arborait lui aussi des cheveux plus ou moins bruns tirant sur le châtain. Tous portaient une tenue plus ou moins personnelle des S.T.A.R.S, une sorte d'uniforme que l'on pouvait arranger et même elle avait eu le droit au sien : un simple t-shirt bleu foncé, accompagner d'un pantalon de treillis noir et des rangers dans les mêmes teintes, bien qu'aujourd'hui elle ne le portait pas, ayant préféré garder sa tenue civile : un t-shirt noir, un short en jean et une paire de collant. L'uniforme était rangé dans le casier lui étant attribué. Casier dans lequel se trouver aussi une trousse de premier secours, un béret et un équipement de combat dont elle ne s'était encore jamais servie. Comme convenu avec le vieux Spencer elle était simplement en observation et restait donc à la base avec le chargé de communication. Son regard bleuté se posa enfin sur le chef de l'équipe, qui remplissait quelques papiers sans doute importants, un homme blond à la forte personnalité qui passait son temps avec une paire de lunette de soleil chaussé sur le nez. Il était, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, à la tête de l'équipe depuis seulement deux ans. On sentait pourtant qu'il avait cela dans le sang, qu'il était un leader né.

Son observation peu furtive se termina abruptement quand Brad se mit à répéter assez fort dans le casque et à nombreuses reprises : « Équipe Bravo, répondez. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et elle adressa un regard remplis de questions à Barry, il semblait être le plus vieux de l'unité, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit que d'un haussement d'épaules. Derrière eux le capitaine se leva de son fauteuil et vint aux côtés de Vickers, posant une main sur son épaule il observa l'écran de la machine avant de lâcher finalement :

« - Sûrement juste une zone de turbulence, qui empêche leur radio de capter. »

Brad hocha la tête de manière affirmative, avant d'attendre quelque chose comme une dizaine de minutes et de ré-essayé d'établir le contact, mais il n'obtint toujours pas de réponse. Il lança un regard de questionnement à son supérieur, qui observait pensivement l'homme, semblant pesait le pour et le contre de chaque chose. Il les regarda ensuite et se dirigea vers la porte, il leur dit d'un ton clair : « Je veux que tout le monde soit prêt et dans l'hélicoptère d'ici cinq minutes, pas une de plus. » Son regard se posa ensuite sur la rousse et il lui fit signe que cet ordre la concernée aussi. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne discuta pourtant pas l'ordre pour autant et rejoins au pas de courses ses collègues dans les vestiaires, sortant et enfilant ses équipements comme si elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle rangea précieusement son arme, un samurai edge comme le reste de l'équipe, dans son holster et lança un regard à Jill qui fourrait ses cheveux sous son béret. Quand celle-ci eut finis de se battre avec sa chevelure indisciplinée elle lui adressa un sourire mi-inquiet, mi-rassurant, ce qui n'aida pas beaucoup la rousse à dé-stresser. Tendu au possible elle emboîta le pas à Jill jusqu'à l'héliport, où se trouvait déjà le reste de l'équipe. Le capitaine hocha la tête et leur fit signe d'embarquer. Il monta en dernier pour s'assurer que rien ne serait oublié. Assise entre Chris et Jill la jeune fille avait l'impression que d'une minute à l'autre quelqu'un allait surgir et crier : « Surprise ! Ce n'était qu'un échauffement ! ». Mais personne ne le fit et l'hélicoptère décolla, se dirigeant vers le dernier signal transmis par l'hélicoptère de l'équipe Bravo. Le trajet ne fut pas réellement long, mais sembla durait une éternité pour la jeune rousse dont l'angoisse monter d'un cran par tour d'hélice. Tout le monde était si sérieux, comme si un clown maléfique avait aspiré leurs bonnes humeurs et le silence régnait dans l'appareil. Autour d'eux la forêt semblait calme, aucun vent n'agitait le haut des arbres, aucun oiseaux ne volaient ou chantaient. Tout ceci était d'un triste, cela retournait encore plus l'estomac de Kelly. Elle regarda encore autour d'elle, puis au travers de la fenêtre face à elle, enfin elle avisa quelque chose d'étrange dans le paysage, comme un élément qui n'était pas à sa place et Jill sembla le voir aussi, analysant bien plus vite puisqu'elle se redressa dans un sursaut :

« - Capitaine ! Là, de la fumée au-dessus des arbres. »

Le capitaine Wesker tourna la tête pour voir où se situait la fumée, il indiqua à Brad de se diriger dans la direction ensuite. Le pilote ne broncha pas et quelques minutes après l'appareil était au-dessus d'une sorte de clairière, trop petite pour qu'ils se posent, mais abritant clairement la carcasse en flamme d'un autre hélicoptère. Ne pouvant se posait, il déposa les membres du S.T.A.R.S et partie cherchait une place, éventuellement une autre clairière. Ce qui n'allait pas être réellement facile. Kelly l'observa se déplaçait dans le ciel et disparaître derrière la cime des arbres. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le groupe de quasiment soldats. Jill et Chris étaient en train de retourner quelques herbes hautes près de la carcasse fumante de l'hélicoptère des membres de l'équipe Bravo, Barry et Joseph se dirigeaient à petits pas vers la forêt en observant avec attention le sol tandis que le capitaine Wesker étudiait la dépouille du pilote : l'ex-membre du R.P.D Kevin Dooley. Elle s'approcha du capitaine pour lui prêter main forte dans l'examen des restes de l'hélicoptère et fut prise d'un haut le cœur quand elle vit les restes mutilés du cadavre disposé avec soin dans l'hélicoptère. Elle posa le plat de sa main contre ses lèvres et essaya de ne pas respirer trop fort. Une fois la nausée contrôlait elle demanda de sa voix la moins assurée à Wesker s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il se tourna vers elle d'une façon tellement sèche qu'un moment elle crut qu'il allait lui dire d'aller se mettre en position latérale de sécurité dans un coin et ne pas revenir avant qu'il lui dise, mais contre toute attente il finit par lui indiquer de fouiller à l'arrière du transport afin de trouver quelques indices sur ce qui avait pu arriver. Elle grimpa dans l'appareil sans un mot et fouina un peu : il n'y avait rien de bien rare, un peu de terre sur le sol, un sac de transport d'arme vide, un emballage de chewing-gum froissé et abandonner. Elle soupira et s'étira légèrement, retournant à la porte de l'hélicoptère. En dehors de l'appareil, il y avait maintenant de l'agitation. Chris et Jill se trouvaient dans la forêt, elle supposa, ainsi que certainement Joseph puisqu'il n'était plus là. Barry avait son arme pointée vers un buisson et le capitaine se tenait un peu en retrait. Elle fit un petit bond pour descendre et sorti son arme de son étui d'une main tremblante. Elle s'approcha ensuite à pas léger du capitaine et de Barry.

« - Il y a un problème ? »

Les deux hommes lui lancèrent un regard presque désespéré par son cas, et ce fut Barry qui lui répondit d'un ton sec :

« - Il y a eu un coup de feu dans la forêt. »

Quelques minutes passèrent et ils entendirent tous distinctement Jill criait, suivis de plusieurs bruits de pas rapides sur le sol. On aurait dit une meute de chien, ou de loup, se dirigeant vers eux. Plusieurs autres coups de feu retentirent, tandis que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ni Barry, ni Wesker ne bougea, mais ils guettaient l'orée de la forêt. Kelly faisait de même, scrutant avec attention le moindre petit mouvement de feuilles, mais rien ne se passait. Elle détendit un peu ses épaules, ne lâchant pourtant pas du regard la zone, Barry regarda le capitaine, celui-ci lui adressa un signe de la tête désignant le bois. Au premier pas de Barry Chris sorti de la forêt, il semblait extrêmement presser et à sa suite Jill paraissait désorienté et du sang avait goutté sur sa joue.

« - Capitaine, il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici... Il y a des ... des sortes de chiens dans la forêt. Ils s'en sont pris à Joseph, il est mort. »

La voix pressée de Chris n'aidait pas à la compréhension, de plus il regardait partout comme si des millions de chiens ayant contracté la rage allait surgir de la forêt. Ce qui n'était pas loin d'être vrai, car peu de temps après des grognements et des bruits de pas se firent entendre tout près d'eux. D'un signe de tête compris par tout le monde Wesker leur indiqua de bouger dans la direction opposée. D'après ses souvenirs de la carte de la région une sorte de vieille bâtisse devait se trouver dans les parages. Ils avaient à peine initié le mouvement de fuite que déjà les premiers chiens sortaient le bout de leurs museaux. D'un commun accord ils se mirent à courir dans la direction indiquée par le capitaine. Malheureusement le chemin disparut après la clairière, et quand ils entrèrent de nouveaux dans la forêt des petits branchages fouettèrent le visage de la recrue des S.T.A.R.S. Elle ferma un peu ses yeux et les rouvrit juste à temps pour éviter de télescoper Barry, qui s'était arrêté et observait Jill et Chris dans une situation déplaisante. Effectivement, Jill était à terre, Chris se débattait avec son arme et un chien, enfin l'une de ces choses ressemblant à un chien était en train de sauter sur la brune au sol. Par chance, ou dans un acte totalement prémédité par Wesker, une balle du samouraï edge de ce dernier vint se loger dans la tête du molosse, le faisant retomber au pied de la brune. Chris l'aida à se relever et Barry leurs indiqua qu'il avait trouvé la-dite bâtisse. Kelly n'eut même pas besoin d'attendre d'être entré pour la reconnaître, l'ancien manoir de Spencer dans l'Arklay avait marqué son enfance.

* * *

Le premier chapitre, youpi ! J'ai toujours l'impression que mes chapitres sont trop court, mais je pense que plus long le format serait désagréable. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis. ~


	3. Chapitre 2 : Divided

**Je tiens à rappeler que Resident Evil et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Le personnage de Kelly si.**

* * *

 **.2.**

 **Divided.**

Jill s'était débrouillée pour crocheter la serrure et Barry avait été le dernier à entrer dans le hall. La brune et l'homme s'était alors étonné du luxe qui emplissait la maison et particulièrement de la propreté dont elle était baignée. Pour un endroit censé être abandonné depuis longtemps il respirait bon les produits pour le sol et il n'y avait pas de poussière. Juste ce vaste hall remplit d'objets luxueux parfaitement dépoussiéré et des fleurs datant d'une semaine au plus. En voulant faire un commentaire à son compatriote préféré Barry tiqua, il observa attentivement les soldats et le hall.

« - Chris n'est pas ici ? »

Tout le monde se regarda, observant ensuite autour d'eux. Effectivement il semblait que le jeune brun n'avait pas passé la porte en même temps qu'eux. Peut-être était-il toujours dehors ? Impossible, il aurait déjà essayé d'ouvrir la porte et les auraient alors retrouvés dans le hall. Quelque chose avait dû le distraire et il était tout simplement entré par une autre porte. Jill pris tout de même la parole.

« - Il était juste derrière moi... mais on dirait qu'il n'est pas rentré en même temps que nous tous. »

L'incompréhension fut générale et bien que plusieurs théories étaient valides personne ne s'arrêta sur la même hypothèse. Le fait qui les mit tous d'accord fut un coup de feu tiré dans un couloir plus loin, à approximativement une ou deux salles d'eux. Barry n'hésita pas, il commença à s'élancer vers la porte quand Wesker le retint.

« - Barry, il faut agir de façon rationnelle.

\- Mais Monsieur ! Il s'agit certainement de Chris et il est sûrement en danger !

\- Emmène Jill avec toi, Johnson et moi-même garderont le hall. »

Barry hocha la tête et fit signe à Jill de le suivre, elle ne se fit pas prier et assez rapidement ils disparurent derrière la porte en bois du côté gauche du hall. Wesker se dirigea presque immédiatement vers la porte située sur la droite, il s'arrêta devant et sorti son téléphone pour vérifier l'itinéraire qu'il devrait suivre. Il se tourna d'un quart vers elle et lui indiqua qu'elle devait le suivre. Elle se posa des questions et faillis même ne pas le suivre et poser des questions. Mais elle ne dit rien et se rendit à sa suite. Il les dirigea vers un couloir formant un « L », passant tout d'abord par une petite pièce à peine meubler d'une statue de femme en son centre et de tableaux autant étranges qu'anciens sur les murs. La différence d'atmosphère entre la pièce et le couloir était flagrante, la pièce étant couverte d'un papier-peint bleu ou bien noir et le couloir lui d'un papier-peint fleuris dans des tons clairs. Elle frémit quand un coup de tonnerre retentit au-delà des larges fenêtres. La tête du capitaine Wesker se tourna vers elle et elle lui rendit son regard qu'elle devinait au travers des verres teintés, accompagné soigneusement d'un hochement d'épaule désinvolte. Il continua ensuite sa route vers la porte, avançant avec prudence, il l'ouvrit et elle se rendit compte que cela donnait sur une suite de nouveaux couloirs plus petits, ainsi que sur l'un disposant d'au moins quatre portes dans sa longueur. Ils passèrent la première sur leur droite, elle abritait une pièce de taille moyenne, assez carré avec un escalier sur le mur du fond et une autre petite pièce dans le coin sur leur droite. Ils n'explorèrent pas la plus petite pièce, mais montèrent directement l'escalier.

Le manoir était calme, aucun bruit sauf celui de l'orage approchant y résonnait et cela rajoutait énormément à l'ambiance lugubre du lieu. Il ne disait rien, elle se sentait presque obligée de faire de même. Une fois arrivée à l'étage le capitaine se dirigea encore une fois vers la droite, plus précisément il passa une porte au fond du couloir de droite, avant de se diriger sans surprise vers la fin d'un nouveau couloir encore sur leur droite. Il sortit de l'une de ses poches un trousseau de clé bien garnie, elle devina sans mal qu'Umbrella devait lui avoir donné pour l'aider dans sa mission et il ouvrit la porte. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal en voyant le manoir à deviner que quelque chose avait du mal se passer et qu'il devait avoir reçus l'ordre de nettoyer tout le bazar engendré. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se demander par contre était la raison de la présence de l'équipe au complet. Et aussi si l'accident de l'équipe Bravo était prémédité ou juste un accident. Observant avec attention le trousseau toujours dans sa main elle devina également qu'il avait seulement les clés traditionnelles, et aucune des clés particulières des portes « importante », sûrement dû au fait qu'il n'existait aucun double. Elle pénétra à sa suite dans la pièce, un bureau aménagé plus ou moins en angle, avec comme meuble fard des bibliothèques toutes pleines à craquer d'ouvrages anciens et de vieilleries. Il sembla un instant compté du bout de son doigt quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, avant de hocher la tête de haut en bas et de se diriger vers la bibliothèque en face d'eux. Il tira sur un livre par le haut de sa reliure et l'ouvrit une fois dans sa main pour mettre à nu un médaillon de la forme d'un demi-parapluie ouvert et de coloris argenté et rouge. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il pouvait bien servir, ni où et comment l'utiliser, mais elle savait qu'il devait être très important. Il se tourna vers elle, hésita à parler, puis enleva ses lunettes sombres et frotta un instant ses yeux bleus glacials avant de remettre les lunettes sur son nez.

« - Nous en aurons besoin pour ouvrir la porte d'accès aux jardins et par extension l'accès aux laboratoires. »

Il lui avait annoncé comme si elle avait toujours fait partie du plan de base établie. Elle se douta maintenant que les S.T.A.R.S ne seraient que d'utiles pions lui ramenant les pièces nécessaires au succès de sa mission et qu'une fois le méfait accompli ils voleraient en poussière avec le manoir et les sombres secrets de la compagnie. Bien qu'elle apprécie les S.T.A.R.S elle se demanda quel rôle elle jouerait, si elle était également l'un de ses pions sacrifiables ou non. Elle ne lui demanderait certainement pas, même si un doute persistait. Si sa vie se trouvait en danger elle n'hésiterait pas à la défendre, capitaine ou pas capitaine. Malgré cela, savoir qu'ils seraient bientôt morts étaient durs, et elle espéra que Jill, Barry et Chris avaient suffisamment de ressources et de volontés pour s'en sortir. Mais Wesker ne se formalisa pas de sa tête quelque peu déprimé, voire inquiète et remit le livre à sa place sur l'étagère avant de reprendre sa route vers la sortie.

« - On à beaucoup de choses à faire et très peu de temps pour les faire, autant s'y mettre rapidement. »

Elle hocha docilement la tête, bien qu'elle mis du temps avant de le suivre de l'autre côté du panneau de bois. Il l'attendait patiemment, presque un sourire aux lèvres. Dans sa tête plusieurs questions se bousculaient, mais la plus importante à ses yeux était « pourquoi moi ? ». C'était vrai, il avait à porter de main trois vrais soldats, bien qu'elle ait fait les mêmes classes que lui elle se savait bien moins utile que Jill ou Barry par exemple. En effet, il s'agissait là de sa première vraie mission sur le terrain et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir en face des monstres créaient par la firme. Perdu dans ses songes, elle ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était arrêté au milieu de l'escalier et elle manqua de le percuter, elle fut instable pendant une dizaine de secondes sur sa marche, avant de retrouver son équilibre. Kelly remarqua enfin qu'il avait sortie son arme. Elle suit la direction de sa tête pour remarquer qu'ils étaient attendus à l'étage du dessous. Effectivement, s'y tenait immobile l'exemple typique de la folie d'Umbrella : un homme qui n'avait plus d'homme que le nom et la forme, son visage était ravagé, son nez avait fondu comme neige au soleil, l'un de ses yeux pendait mollement hors de son orbite et sa mâchoire était quasiment à nue, sans compter sa peau décomposée qui s'effritait et avait pris la même teinte que celle d'un cadavre. Il redressa péniblement la tête vers eux et commença à s'approcher d'une démarche ralentit par l'une de ses jambes qu'il devait littéralement traîner à sa suite pour se déplacer. Un petit hoquet de surprise et de dégoût s'échappa des lèvres rosées de la jeune femme et elle eut un haut le cœur qu'elle maîtrisa avec peine. Quand il arriva au pied de l'escalier il se retrouva coincé, incapable d'amorcer le mouvement pour lever ses jambes et le monter.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ?  
\- Un zombie, ou plutôt ce qui s'en rapproche le plus sur terre. Résultat de test défectueux d'un virus mal calibré. »

Il descendit prudemment son pied sur la marche en dessous de lui et y prend appuie pour viser le zombie. Il visa avec attention la tête de l'être décomposé face à eux et appuya sur la détente. Un seul coup et le crâne dégarnie explosa avec la même aisance qu'un melon que l'on aurait lâché. Une expression dégoûtée imprégna les deux visages aux même instant : le moment précis ou le corps flasque de l'être retombait sur le sol dans un bruit de viande avarié. Était-il vraiment mort ou bien simulait-il simplement ? Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se demander et descendit l'escalier en enjambant le corps, puis trottina jusque la porte pour suivre le capitaine déjà sorti. Il l'attendait encore derrière la porte et se remit en route en direction de la porte qu'ils avaient déjà passé pour entrer, revenant sur leurs pas jusque dans le hall, pour ensuite aller dans la salle d'en face, une sorte de salle à manger immense, meublé d'une vieille pendule, d'une table massive, de chaises en bois normales. Sur la table était posée une vieille machine à écrire, le sol décoré des éclats de ce qui avait été une magnifique statue de femme maintenant détruite. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Barry ou même de Jill et elle devina que le capitaine avait volontairement mis autant de temps à revenir ici. Il se dirigea vers la porte du fond, menant sans surprise sur un couloir, où ils prirent sans surprise à droite pour se diriger au fond. Il s'arrêta devant ce qui ressemblait à une cage d'ascenseur éclairer par une ampoule trop lumineuse. Il la laissa entrer en premier et elle ne fut pas enchantée de se retrouver dans un si petit espace, même juste une ou deux minutes. Il entra aussi dans la cage d'ascenseur et elle se colla dans le fond, lui laissant de la place, il appuya sur le second bouton, celui pour descendre. Arrivée en bas Kelly remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans une pièce largement plus fraîche que le reste du manoir, en sous-sol et qui ressemblait étrangement à une cuisine. Elle remarqua juste la présence et le regard surpris de Barry et Wesker pris une démarche assurée pour s'approcher de lui. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et resta en retrait, laissant le capitaine parler, de la même façon que s'il l'avait mise au courant de tout.

* * *

Je sais d'avance que la fin de ce chapitre et le début du suivant feront un peu bizarre, mais c'est pas grave à mon sens. . Un avis ?


End file.
